


Always Yours

by FlateShippingRates



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlateShippingRates/pseuds/FlateShippingRates
Summary: And that’s how it began, as simple as that: a letter came in once a day in an identical looking envelope and filled with sweet words that made being apart more bearable. Will looked forward to this but desperately wished he could write something back or give Nico some idea that he was actually reading them. Sometimes he would even reread the same notes over and over again--especially on the days when the infirmary took all his energy; some days it was all he had to look forward to.--Nico writes Will letters from the Underworld.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another love letter fic because I like writing love letters but couldn't think of a good idea on how to do it. Well thank NicoHasAHappyMeal for helping me--could not have done this without his suggestion.

It was not common for Will to leave camp, but it _did_ happen from time to time and, by the Gods, this week was one of those times until further notice. The Roman camp was short staffed and were in need of a healer to help teach others and work alongside in the infirmary. It was a good learning experience for everyone; Will could learn different techniques and they could share some knowledge the Greeks had as well. It was a win-win; well, it almost was except for the fact it meant he would have to leave Nico which was hard enough as is but was intensified when they learned the ghost king was being summoned to the Underworld. 

They weren’t sure if they would have any time to talk or if their schedules would match up at all. Nico tended to have no concept of time when he was in the Underworld for more than a few days, basing his time on how often he slept but that was, of course, a faulty system. It had been several days since their last Iris message and frankly Will was homesick. No one here seemed to understand when he was joking or when he was being serious or that some of his southern expressions were meant to be passive aggressive in the nicest way possible. It was like he was speaking Greek to them. 

He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to be with Nico.

That night the blond was left to flop down on the bed in a tired huff, overgrown hair flaring out like a halo, and knocking all the air out of him. He had his own room which was a nice change but going from being around people constantly to no-one at all was a little jarring. Blue eyes scanned the hardly lived in room to check the time (was 7 o’clock too early to go to bed?) and was surprised when he saw a letter on his nightstand. 

It was in a simple, white envelope, clearly labeled “Willow” in sharp handwriting and a ‘W’ substantially larger than all the other letters; it was typical of Nico to make the capital letters tower over the lowercase. Turning it over he found a black, wax seal with the helmet of Hades on it, and while he was curious how this got to him Will knew not to question Nico. Instead, he did his best to open it without destroying the seal completely. The letter read as follows:

_Dear Willow,_

_I hope you don’t mind if I write to you, since (and I am sure this will not surprise you) I have lost track of time. I miss you terribly and, even if you cannot respond, I still want you to know I have thought of nothing but you since we were separated._

_I am ragged and exhausted and want to take a break to be home or, at the very least, in your arms and to share a clementine with you. I would split it in half but if you said you were still hungry I would happily give you my part as well. I just want a bite so I can taste what you taste. I want us to have even more in common today, and the next, and for as long as time moves forward so that, for a moment, while loving each other, it feels like the same as loving ourselves and as if we are sharing a piece of citrus._

_I will write again tomorrow._

_Always yours,_

_Nico_

And that’s how it began, as simple as that: a letter came in once a day in an identical looking envelope and filled with sweet words that made being apart more bearable. Will looked forward to this but desperately wished he could write something back or give Nico some idea that he was actually reading them. Sometimes he would even reread the same notes over and over again--especially on the days when the infirmary took all his energy; some days it was all he had to look forward to. 

It was hard being at the Roman camp because their schedule was stricter and left little room for experimenting. They used more medicine based practices over Will’s preferred healing powers. He also found that their infirmary lacked any ambiance. Where were the sweet smelling oils, soft singing, and idle conversation between the doctor and patient? It felt more sterile and as if the goal was only to rush people in and out as fast as possible without reassuring them that they could come back with any questions or concerns. 

He tried to teach the new medics the power of human empathy but not everyone took to it. When he thought of all the fits he got from Greek campers compared to the well-oiled machine that was the Roman camp, he felt kind of silly for complaining about it. He supposed what he missed most of all was the personality of Camp Halfblood. The worst part of this situation being that he knew one day he would have to be in this camp, especially if he wanted to stay under some protection. He would have to learn to love it whether he wanted to or not and that is just what he tried to do. He decided he would try to keep on the sunny side as best he could when he was working.

There was also the matter of Nico’s friends here and how they often tried to make Will feel like he was part of their group. It felt awkward and forced at times though. He was not part of this original collective which lead to feelings of doubt; they were most likely hanging out with him because he was Nico’s boyfriend and not because they actually liked him. It wasn’t that Will had never been insecure before yet this felt different. He didn’t have Nico here to reassure him that everyone did like him or thought he was a vital part of the team. Instead, all he had were these letters and they could only make shots in the dark at what Will needed to hear at that moment. 

He went back to his room relatively early, picking at his food, and was eager to see if the note had arrived yet. There was a dissipating shadow as he entered the room, allowing Will to know how Nico was transporting the letters (it was so small he knew it would only be a hand traveling), as well as a sense of ease knowing he wouldn’t immediately be left alone with his thoughts. The blond sat on the bed, just as careful as always when he opened the letter, and read:

_Dear Willow,_

_I met with Hypnos today; we sat in his field of poppies and, as I’m sure you know, we could not speak freely for no noise and no light can enter his grotto but he did allow me some knowledge for my quest and of you. He is a kind God and has agreed to give you deeper sleep tonight to calm your unease at the Roman camp. I was not aware you were feeling so out of place among our friends._

_You are the greatest ally we could ever ask for. That is why they asked you to go to their camp in the first place. If they seem stiff or awkward around you it is because they have never felt the embrace of your true laugh. We will be in our home before you know it, Will. I am sure of it. For now, make the best you can of the situation. I promise I will be there soon._

_I am sending this letter, but I wish it were me instead._

_Always yours,_

_Nico_

It was true that a good night’s rest could change your perception to the point you would not recognize yourself the next day. This attitude adjustment helped him ease back into work and look at the new work environment as refreshing rather than a burden. He did start to see certain swaps that could help his own infirmary; for example, the thorough documentation of everything that happened. It could be such a pain having to note it but when he wasn’t sure what treatment a patient was given he wasn’t finding himself running around to ask who treated them. It, also, was nice to know exactly how much someone was eating to see how the medicine was affecting them. 

He still missed Nico deeply, of course, but now he was finding it easier to focus on the daily tasks at hand. It wasn’t out of neglect or falling out of love; he just understood he was doing no one a favor by sulking and pining for his boyfriend. This was just one of the downsides of being in a relationship. The daily letters did help ease his mind which is exactly why when he didn’t get one that night he practically spiraled into a panic attack. 

It wasn’t like Nico to just _forget_ Will like that! What if something happened to him? The blond was not sure if he should pack a bag and go to the Underworld himself! He was pacing around until almost midnight before decided to go to sleep and choose a plan of action in the morning. If Nico was in a fight Will wouldn’t be doing him any favors by messaging him. 

Sleep should come easy after a long day at work yet concern would not allow him a decent rest. He woke up every hour on the hour, no matter how hard he tried to stay asleep. Maybe Nico just forgot or fell asleep or lost track of time? Surely nothing happened, right? By 3AM and no word from his sunspot, Will tried to Iris message him but was immediately brushed away. This did nothing to soothe his anxiety in the least; Come morning he was so tired and worried that he was unable to work with a competent hands so he was sent back to rest for the day. 

He tried three more times in succession to Iris message Nico, always being immediately disconnected, until the Goddess eventually snapped, “Oh my Gods, you again? Give it a rest, buddy!” 

So now he had no way of contacting his boyfriend.

He paced around the room for another hour, doing his best to formulate a solid plan to get Nico back from the Underworld like a modern day Orpheus. There would be plenty of people at the Roman camp who would be willing to help him, afterall. They knew his worth, not only for him being a friend, but as a great ally to have if another war comes. During all this frenzied planning and organizing, Will failed to notice a letter being placed onto the nightstand, along with a small bag of coins for Iris messaging, until he turned around to see a retracting shadow. 

Apollo may be the God of the sun, but in that moment Will would have bet he moved faster than the speed of light upon seeing that letter. He ripped it open like his life depended on it and skimmed the card so fast he didn’t process at first. The blond forced himself to take a few calming breaths, still shaking with anticipation and, much slower this time, read: 

_Dear Willow,_

_I am fine. I was resting after a MINOR injury and forgot to ask my father to send my letter to you. It was not a good time for Iris messages either (I am really fine, this is not a cover up) so I have sent you a few coins to make up for all your calls. Don’t waste your money._

_My father told me yesterday that I should be coming home to you soon and I can’t think of any greater joy in life than to be with you undisturbed after so long. I love you and have woken up in the middle of the night to write this letter. I am ready to say nothing but “I love you, Will” for the next lifetime._

_I have missed drowning in your laughter and finding all the air I could ever need in the crook of your neck. I want to lie beside you and love you, fully and without apology. Would you let me love you? Would you come and love me? ___

___If I could walk into your room now, I swear, I would never long to be anywhere else; not even Olympus could offer me any home greater than the one I’ve made with you. The number of hours we have been together has not been long enough to satisfy me--they are sweet and so quick and the hours apart have doubled with bitterness. I want any excuse to be with you tonight. When I come back, I promise I will always linger behind you and forget my scarf in our home before work so I always have a reason to come back. I will always come back to you.__ _

___Always yours,_ _ _

___Nico__ _

__And it was true, in three days time Nico was stumbling through a shadow right into Will’s arms with the look of utter exhaustion written on his face. The Italian was roughed up with bruises and cuts, but he had definitely seen worse in his day. As much as he would have loved to immediately cuddle with the son of Hades though, Will knew he needed to wash the dry blood from his face and stop what looked like a still bleeding nose. When his tanned fingers ran through black hair it was matted, feeling greasy and crusty at the roots like he was unable to clean it for the last month; still, Will loved it. He loved all of it._ _

__His pants were too big on Nico and had to be rolled up at the ends but with a belt he was able to wear them with no problem. The son of Hades was resting his head against Will in the evening after showering and finally feeling safe as his hair was tenderly brushed against with skillful, surgeon hands. It was the most peace either of them had gotten in the last month and, not ready to see the others yet, they hid in Will’s room. Their moods were mellow and they were happy, content, and enjoying it while they could, because they understood moments like these didn’t last forever; all they could do was try to memorize it for a later memory. How could they forget how their hands fit together so perfectly though?_ _

__“Hey, Neeks,” Will said with a sweet smile, “I was thinking… wouldn’t it be cute if we brushed each other’s hair?”_ _

__The son of Hades looked up--his attention definitely caught--and nodded slowly. This was one of those times where he was not sure if this was a normal thing that couples did or if it was exclusive to them. Will was the one who understood what was normal behavior in this time, or in general, and if his boyfriend was recommending it then surely it was not so strange. It did sound nice too; he couldn’t remember the last time he brushed his hair. Most of all though, he just wanted to touch Will and be touched back._ _

__The brush went through Will’s hair easily and the curls spread in a frizzy mess at being parted by fine bristles. Strands of blond stuck in the teeth and the soft mess felt nice against Nico’s blistered fingers._ _

__It was quickly Will’s turn to do Nico’s and that was when problems started to arise. It would not be easy to part the somehow still greasy, clumped strands but he was determined to save anything he could. The blond started from the tips, careful not to pull hard, an apology escaping his mouth anytime his boyfriend whined. “Okay, okay...new approach… maybe a haircut?”_ _

__“Do you even know how to do that?” Nico snapped, rubbing his hair to try and release the discomfort. He could feel the loose strands but there was still a rats nest in his hair. Even in his annoyance, he felt bad a snapping after he had been waiting to see Will for so long; it was just in his nature to be crabby. Nevertheless though, he mumbled, “Sorry, I am tired. I shouldn’t have snapped at you… But, seriously, Will, do you even know how to cut hair?”_ _

__The blond nodded confidently. “I do, habibi, and I can be as quick as shadow travel.”_ _

__Nico snorted at the comparison and, although still skeptical, nodded. This must have been the plan all along because the blond was ready with scissors and a razor in no time. It wouldn’t surprise Nico if he had been waiting for this moment; generally his hair was too hard to manage during missions, being low on the list of priorities, and it took days for him to get it back to some symbolince of normal. It was not fun for either boy._ _

__Will began cutting out chunks of black hair, at first being a bit careless, before realizing what he took he couldn’t get back without time. The last thing he ever wanted to do with Nico was rush. He slowed his movements, being as careful as he could be when he started shaving the boy’s neck. It was a bit of an awkward cut, an Aphrodite child would have done a better job, but with a #3 razor he was able to shorten the sides to an easy to care for length. The top was still as long as he could allow after chopping away the knots. It was not the best but a decided improvement._ _

__Nico ran his fingers through his hair, just glad the whole thing was over. “So, how does it look?”_ _

__“Like a million bucks,” Will stated as he leaned in to kiss a neck decorated with freshly cut hair, “And I get to be rich just by being close to you.”_ _

__“I’ve missed you so much, tesoro,” Nico mutter, twisting his body to look into his sky and felt sturdy arms wrap around him. When they kissed between a smile, the son of Hades noted, “You taste like clementines.”_ _

__“I do,” Will said, staring into the only forest meant for his arms, “I had one earlier--when you were showering. It was good, but… I much prefer the taste of you.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The letters aren't as romantic as I had hoped but I didn't feel like it was in character for Nico to be so overtly and overly romantic so I tried to keep it tame.


End file.
